Back to You
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: "Porque sin importar la clase de mundo en el que esté, siempre volveré a ti." JUNJOU EGOIST 100%. Serie de One-Shoots. Leer aclaraciones.
1. Drama

_**Disclaimer:** El manga de Junjou Romantica pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura._

 _ **Advertencias:** AU, Lime, Muerte de personajes, Personajes OC, Yanderismo (?)_

 _ **Aclaraciones** : - La temática de los capítulos estarán inspirados en la "Tabla de Géneros" de Musa Hetaliana._

 _\- Serán episodios que no tendrán una continuación con el siguiente._

 _\- Por los diferentes géneros tratados, prevalecerá el AU._

 _\- Si hay referencias de alguna clase, se aclararán al final del capítulo._

 _\- La advertencia de "Personajes OC" es por mi inexactitud al tratar las personalidades de los protagonistas, pero en medida de lo posible se evitará._

 _\- En estas historias la pareja principal por excelencia será "Junjou Egoist", aunque la participación de los otros personajes no será extraña._

 _Sin más que decir, y luego de muchísimo tiempo sin pasar por esta sección, espero disfruten la lectura :DDD_

 _¡Gracias! Owari._

* * *

 _ **"Back to You"**_

* * *

 **01# Drama**

* * *

Hubo muchas cosas de las que nunca estuvo seguro. Banalidades, inseguridades, dudas estúpidas y caprichos que, en retrospectiva, de verdad fueron muy tontos.

Desperdició mucho tiempo, ¿cierto? Lo recordaba y sólo le quedaba sonreír.

Qué idiota fue dejando que lo insignificante fuera el centro de sus preocupaciones.

Lo que la gente diría, lo que le molestaba, su renuencia y la poca honestidad consigo mismo.

 _Con él._

Trató de mover la cabeza pero ya no podía. No tenía fuerza ni siquiera para respirar por su cuenta.

"—Kamijou Hiroki, apuesto a que nunca pensaste que estarías así, ¿no es cierto?"

Idiota como siempre. Era la historia de su vida. Error tras error como si hubiese tiempo para corregirlo.

Ojala fuera así.

Se burlaba de sí al pensar lo molesto que estaba en la mañana por retrasarse de nuevo en el trabajo, por el hostigamiento cómico de Miyagi… de Akihiko, de sus padres, las únicas personas que apreció de verdad.

Nowaki.

A él lo recordaba y la sonrisa se borraba.

El único error que no cometió… o quizá sí, solamente por existir.

Estaba bien, era mejor de ese modo. Lo último que quería era ser una carga para un chico que descubría su camino por el mundo.

Nowaki, el aspirante a médico, quien tuvo 7 trabajos desde que se graduó de la secundaria.

Nowaki, el chico alto de mirada dulce y sonrisa amable que arrasó como un tifón su existencia.

Fue estúpido, pero también afortunado. Más de lo que mereció.

Suponía entonces que fue feliz. Hizo lo correcto al hacerse a un lado, porque no hubo esperanza desde el inicio, por lo que terminó con algo que ni siquiera empezó.

O tal vez sí, con aquel beso que le robó cuando irrumpió en su departamento. El enorme contraste de sus figuras juntas, rodeados por medicinas, nunca la olvidaría.

Fue el único desliz que no se reprochó.

Fue muy dichoso, más de lo que admitió, y todo lo contrario de lo que le mostró a Kusama.

Junto a esa alegría, no olvidaría el rostro lloroso de cuando lo rechazó.

 _"—_ _No te amo —_ _"_ fue la mejor mentira que dijo, y la más bondadosa.

Estaba bien así.

— ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor, estamos perdiendo pulso! ¡El paciente no responde a la dosis!

— Aumenten 500 miligramos más.

— ¡No será suficiente!

— ¡Si le damos más va a entrar en paro cardiaco!

Al igual que su personalidad, su cuerpo siempre fue débil. "Una condición especial del corazón" dijeron los médicos desde que era niño.

No iba a durar más allá de los 20 o 25 años, a pesar de que el medicamento lo ayudaría a tener una "vida normal" en ese lapso.

Las personas morían, era natural, sin embargo todavía se preguntaba por qué tuvo que saberlo, ¿por qué su corazón era débil? Probablemente no merecía vivir más y lo mejor era resignarse. Lo hizo, pero a su manera.

A pesar de los cuidados asfixiantes de sus padres, siguió como una persona cualquiera. Estudió, conoció, viajó y se dedicó a la literatura. No quería irse sin dejar plasmado que existió. Al menos eso.

Su miedo a ser olvidado era tan inmenso como el vacío del espacio.

Y en toda su gran ironía, eso era lo que quería en ese momento. Ser olvidado.

Que Nowaki jamás lo recordara.

— ¡No reacciona! ¡Lo estamos perdiendo!

— ¡Traigan inyecciones de adrenalina y el Desfibrilador!

Se iba quedando sin aire. La cabeza le daba vueltas por el oxígeno que se iba.

En algún momento iba a empeorar, por eso hizo los arreglos para que su ingreso al hospital fuera discreto. No quería a sus progenitores llorando a su lado como si hubiesen fallado. Tampoco a Akihiko o a Miyagi tratando de consolar lo inevitable. Ninguno de ellos fracasó.

Él sí, cuando se enamoró de Kusama Nowaki.

Qué grave error, jamás debió aceptar ser su tutor ni darle la oportunidad de ingresar a su estúpida vida. No obstante, trató de arreglarlo al rechazarlo, y lo iba a mantener así cuando se pudriera 3 metros bajo tierra.

Podía irse, todo estaría bien.

— ¡Hiro-san!

— ¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡No puede pasar!

— ¡Hiro-san! ¡No, Hiro-san! ¡Estoy aquí!

— ¡Llamen a seguridad!

Escuchó lejano el llamado, abriéndose paso sin reparar en nada más.

Qué maldita era su suerte si el último sonido que percibiría sería el de él… y a la vez, era bendecido.

Ya no tendría miedo.

— ¡Hiro-san! — de pronto sintió el movimiento brusco que lo obligó a abrir un poco los ojos. Ese no era Nowaki, no el de verdad… — ¡No, Hiro-san! ¡No te vayas! —… aun si se trataba de una alucinación, no quería verlo llorar. No se lo merecía — ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pasaba?! ¡Yo me quedaré contigo! ¡Voy a cuidarte, pero no te rindas!

Si esa era la forma en que su consciencia le cobraba su gran error… era muy injusto.

Ya no podía hablar por la mascarilla de oxígeno, y tampoco contaba con la fuerza para apartarla. Sin embargo, lo que sí pudo fue… tomar su mano.

Si eso era una alucinación, se sentía bastante real.

— ¡Hiro-san! — lloraba de una forma insoportable — ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo más que a nada! ¡No importa lo que haya pasado, eres la persona más increíble que he conocido!

No… n-no, que no siguiera…

Tuvo muchos errores, se concentró en lo insignificante, tuvo caprichos y malos momentos, se frustró y volvía a intentar.

Casi en toda su vida no estuvo seguro de nada, pero disfrutó, viajó, aprendió…

Y amó.

Amó de verdad.

Fue muy afortunado.

De algún modo logró lo que quiso desde el inicio.

— ¡Hiro-san!

Vivir como una persona normal.

¿Nowaki lo sabría? Que gracias a él pudo quedar satisfecho con su existencia.

Ojala pudiera hacer que lo olvidara para siempre

— ¡Fallo respiratorio! ¡Su pulso baja rápidamente!

— ¡Despejen!

No fue el momento de conocerse, y muchas veces deseó jamás haberlo hecho.

Pero ahora, ante ese final, podía admitirlo.

— ¡Despejen!

De lo único que se arrepentía fue de no decirle que también lo sentía, que compartía ese latido y la dicha de estar cerca.

No tenía nada que temer mientras todo se volvía oscuro, como el negro azulado de su cabello.

Nada.

…

…

Murió de un paro cardiaco el 25 de abril, a las 23:18 pm en el hospital central de Tokio.

Tenía 23 años, pesaba 55 kilogramos y medía 1.72 m.

No hubo ningún familiar cerca.

Solamente un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules que no dejaba de llorar.


	2. Acción

**_._**

* * *

 **02# Acción  
**

* * *

A pesar de que era la primera vez que estaba ahí, sentía que el panorama era muy bien conocido.

La neblina, el sonido del mar, la noche que apenas se rompía por una solitaria luz a mitad del camino, junto a la estructura de metal que los sostenía sobre aquel puente.

Debía estar muy atento. Recibió instrucciones específicas de que su objetivo estaría ahí también, atravesando el camino a la vez que él.

No era una circunstancia normal.

Él, Kusama Nowaki, el mejor espía con el que contaba la organización "T" fue capturado en medio de una operación sencilla. Fue sometido a interrogatorios y encarcelado en lo que se decidía su destino, empero, eso no fue lo inusual, sino que sus órdenes fueron dejarse ver y permitir el confinamiento… precisamente lo que un espía debía evitar, pero lo ejecutó al pie de la letra.

Hubo tantas oportunidades de escapar, tantas maneras de someter a sus captores, ¿cómo podrían pelear contra un hombre como él? Con una estatura intimidante y habilidades prodigiosas, contrarrestando con su personalidad normalmente amable y tranquila.

No, su misión no era escapar sino convertirse en moneda de cambio.

Su organización era clandestina, sin dueño más que el que pudiera pagar mejor. Su relación con los gobiernos variaba dependiendo del cliente, porque la misma "justicia" llegaba a contratarlos.

Estados Unidos, Rusia, China, Japón, Reino Unido, Francia. No importaba el enemigo y el amigo. Sin embargo, esta vez no se solicitó eliminar a un sujeto cualquiera. El mundo era demasiado grande como para sentirse especial.

Pero.

La organización rival, Mitsuhashi, era terriblemente despiadada. A comparación de ellos que eliminaban únicamente al indicado, aquellos se involucraban en ataques de daño colateral. Bombas, guerrillas, purgas de raza y terrorismo eran los negocios que los mantenían.

Él jamás se atrevería a dañar a un inocente. Buscaba el menor enfrentamiento posible, y en ciertos casos, ayudaba a los accidentalmente involucrados. Mentiría si dijera que era buena persona, pero nunca quería herir a nadie más.

Esta misión era especial, la operación de intercambio única.

Sus captores fueron precisamente de Mitsuhashi, quienes a la vez, querían a cambio de la organización "T" a uno de sus miembros. Una captura excepcional que, dudaba, fuera coincidencia.

Kamijou Hiroki.

 _El Demonio Kamijou._

Espía, asesino, terrorista, muchos oficios se le atribuían. Nunca lo había visto, no obstante, sabía que era responsable de iniciar la guerra en Medio Oriente, además de ejecutar atentados en Reino Unido, Francia, Rusia y Estados Unidos. Quizá buscaba la guerra mundial, quizá era un loco sin escrúpulos.

Alguien que causó tanto daño debía ser eliminado de inmediato. Fueron las órdenes de su cliente, la ONU.

La misión era obvia: matar a Kamijou Hiroki mientras ambos cruzaban el puente. A costa de su vida.

Siempre era así.

El por qué no lo mataron dentro de la oficina también era simple: porque tenía integrados en sus órganos bombas que estallarían recibir enormes cantidades de dolor. Podría destruirlos de un soplido.

…

…

Se escuchó una sirena. Era la señal de que atravesaran la estructura.

Su custodio le quitó los grilletes de pies, manos y cuello, para después ser empujado. Tenía preparadas sus armas, tan minuciosamente escondidas en su cuerpo.

…

Caminó hasta quedar debajo de la única luz. El viento soplaba, pero la niebla no desaparecía. Todo era oscuro fuera de ese faro.

…

Escuchó perfectamente unos pasos tranquilos cada vez más cerca. Las nubes dejaron entrever una silueta que su excepcional vista estudió. Medía menos que él, quizá 10 o 15 cm menos. Era delgado, sin musculatura y llevaba las manos a los costados.

Esperó.

…

…

Pronto aquella figura quedó frente a él, debajo de la misma iluminación.

 _¿Era…?_

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sus facciones reflejaron la incredulidad inmensa.

 _No podía ser._

A un metro de sí, se encontraba ese joven de cabello castaño, ojos de un café suave, piel apiñonada, y el rostro más hermoso que jamás vio en su vida.

 _El demonio…_

Sintió su respiración acelerarse, su temperatura disminuir un hueco en el pecho que se pensó herido.

Kamijou Hiroki.

Hiroki.

 _… Hiro-san._

— Tú eres Kusama Nowaki, ¿no es así? – su voz era más grave que la suya, y de repente se sintió avergonzado — Creí que serías más viejo, pero apenas debes tener 20 o 22 años.

¡A-Ah…! Asintió tratando de recordar por qué estaba ahí. No era la charla en un café.

Casi hubiera deseado que sí.

Él lo miró de manera escéptica, analítica, pero terminó por suspirar.

— Nos están esperando. Será mejor que comencemos.

¿Qué?

De pronto… percibió un escalofrío en la columna. No era de miedo.

De un momento a otro aquel hombre le apuntaba con una Magnum 44 en tono plateado. La boca del cañón se dirigía directamente a su cabeza, y el brillo de aquella mirada castaña optó la sagacidad de quien reconoce los hechos. La ferocidad, la inteligencia, la gracia del cuerpo entero que estaba listo para pelear.

Nunca vio nada más bello.

Hiro-san era el demonio más hermoso que jamás vio.

Lo supo entonces.

— Vamos, Kusama — habló sin ninguna duda — ¿O prefieres morir sin pelear?

Estaba perdido.

Dirigió las manos al final de su chaqueta. La abrió de un movimiento, sujetando el par de Dostovei que serían las únicas testigos. Apunto también, encontrándose sus cuerpos en aquel puente.

El fuego se esparciría.

— ¿Estás listo?

Lo supo muy bien, el fuego de ese… amor lo consumiría hasta la muerte.

— Sí.


	3. Terror

_**Notas del autor:** Una disculpa por este capítulo. No sé si estoy confundiendo el "Terror" con el "Gore", pero al parecer hice lo segundo aquí. ¡Lo siento mucho! DDD:_

 _Y por cierto, Nowaki tiene toda la pinta de ser un Yandere. ¿Recuerdan el capítulo... 6 de la primera temporada de Junjou Romantica? -meparecequeesel6,quizáel5-. Cuando Nowaki se lanzó a golpear a Miyagi por haber besado a Hiroki. ¡Esa rabia contenida, ese odio en su mirada! Es Yandere, señoritas :v_

* * *

 **03# Terror** _ **  
**_

* * *

Nunca se imaginó que algo así pasaría.

Sólo era un día normal, en una rutina normal de un hombre normal.

 _Dios, no._

Tembló en su limitado espacio, no conteniendo los gritos que estaban atorados en su boca por una soga.

 _D-Dios, de haberlo sabido… ¡de haberlo sabido él nunca…!_

— Hiro-san, ¿qué pasa? — sus ojos bajaron enseguida al suelo en un vano intento de no mirar a aquel hombre — Estoy intentando que estés lo más cómodo posible, ¿no crees que eso me hace un caballero?

Contuvo al menos una vez las ganas de vomitar mientras comenzaba a llorar, sin control.

¡S-Solamente entró a la florería! ¡Sólo iba a comprar una insignificante flor para alegrar un poco el aspecto gris y lastimero de su departamento!

S-Sólo una flor que aquel hombre de cabello negro azulado le entregó con una sonrisa por demás inocente.

¡No! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hizo para merecer esto?!

El aroma de la sangre vieja, de la descomposición, de los desconocidos fluidos del piso rojizo…

Lloraba removiéndose en un ataque de histeria, ¡quería irse! ¡No quería estar ahí!

— No, no, Hiro-san, debes calmarte — percibió el cuerpo del otro colocarse a su altura. Su histeria nubló su juicio por un momento — Sé que estás nervioso. Todo esto es nuevo para ti, ¿cierto? Pero estoy aquí — tocó su rostro para que lo mirara. No retuvo el grito que no salió por su boca cubierta — Siempre estaré contigo, Hiro-san.

El… el rostro de ese joven tenía salpicaduras de sangre fresca, y sus ojos… esos ojos azules…

El florista con la sonrisa más inocente…

Lloraba de forma incontrolable y gritaba lo incomprensible, ¡¿por qué le pasaba esto?! ¡Lo único que hizo fue comprar una estúpida flor!

— No, Hiro-san, no llores por favor — el tono comprensible de su voz amenazaba con volverlo demente — No quiero que llores nunca más… ¿sabes? Así fue como te recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, llorando.

¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Ese psicópata lo conocía?!

Trató de luchar pero el otro lo detuvo apretándolo del cuello. El aire se iba rápidamente, obligándolo a babear como un animal.

— Yo… me enamoré de ti por ese rostro lloroso, pero yo quería que fueras feliz, ¡Hiro-san lo merece porque es una persona increíble! Nadie debería lastimarte… ¡todos quienes lo hagan simplemente merecen morir!

Lo soltó de repente, logrando toser por su garganta dañada.

Las marcas de las grandes manos se reflejaron en un color morado-azulado. ¿D-De qué estaba hablando? ¡Jamás lo había visto en su vida! ¡No tenía nada que ver con un loco como él!

— El primero fue Usami Akihiko, ¿verdad?

A-Akihiko… ¡¿Qué tenía que ver Akihiko en todo eso?! ¡No! ¡¿Qué le hizo?!

R-Recordaba que… que estaba fuera de la ciudad por un viaje de la editorial, ¡era imposible que…!

— Ese hombre fue quien te hizo llorar, ¿verdad? Te rechazó aun cuando lo querías… ¡ese malnacido no merecía vivir luego de lo que te hizo! — el tono de su voz casi fue el de un grito que lo puso a temblar — ¡No lo merecía! ¡Era un bastardo que se negó a ver la maravillosa persona que eres!

La soga de su boca resbaló ligeramente, y el contrario en vez de ajustarla, la bajó para que pudiera hablar.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Akihiko?! — sangraba de los labios por la quemadura de las cuerdas — ¡Maldito psicópata, él está fuera de la ciudad y…!

— Y jamás regresará — su sonrisa… ¡e-esa sonrisa! — Al menos no completo.

Ese sujeto se dirigió a la pared para encender unas luces.

…

D-Dios, ¡oh, Dios!

Abrió los ojos con todo el horror que un hombre podía sentir.

A-Akihiko… ¡Akihiko!

La… cabeza de su amigo estaba en una… bandeja sobre la mesa… s-sus ojos estaban en blanco, la lengua de fuera, y el cabello en una maraña con sangre seca.

Su estómago se elevó y se encontró vomitando sin control. Bajar la visión para sacar aquello de su boca sólo sirvió para ver en un bote de basura unos… brazos… y unas piernas aún con los zapatos.

¡N-NO! ¡No, Dios, ¿por qué?!

— Ese Miyagi You con el que trabajas… no me agrada — volvió a tensarse, obligándose a mirarlo antes que seguir viendo l-la mesa — Al principio creí que te agradaba porque es un hombre culto… pero la forma en que se abrazaba a ti, sus palabras… quise darle una oportunidad… no obstante, terminó decepcionándome — suspiró como si hablara de cualquier cosa — No tengo ningún problema con las parejas con diferencias de edad. Yo mismo soy 4 años menos que Hiro-san, pero Miyagi You comenzó a salir con un niño cuando te estaba enamorando a ti… ¡bastardo hipócrita!

— ¡No! ¡Es mentira! ¡Miyagi jamás intentó nada conmigo! ¡Solamente era su forma de ser! ¡Somos simples compañeros de trabajo!

— Hiro-san de verdad es amable, ¿verdad? Defendiendo a tus amigos… ¡eres tan amable, y de todos modos te engañan! ¡Cerdos miserables, no se merecen tu buena voluntad!

De nuevo encendió otra luz.

Al lado de la primera mesa había… h-había otra… la misma espeluznante visión se repitió pero con Miyagi…

Tembló, lloró, no ahogó el grito demencial cuando lo visualizó.

¡Si nunca hubiera ido a esa florería! ¡Si tan sólo jamás hubiera puesto un pie ahí! ¡No! ¡NO, MIYAGI! ¡AKIHIKO! ¡Todo era su culpa!

— Hay algo de lo que me arrepentiré siempre — se le acercó a paso normal, y él con desesperación trató de retroceder. Fue inútil por estar bien sujeto a la silla — De no haberme presentado cuando te vi esa primera vez. Únicamente tomé el cohete y me fui, ¿recuerdas?

Ese hombre no podía tener más de 22 años. Alto, muy alto, delgado pero con fuerza, de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules.

— Debí quedarme e insistir, porque desde ese momento supone que nuestros destinos estaban ligados. Pude evitar todo esto… pude evitar que te lastimaran.

Se colocó a su altura, y contra sus ojos llenos de horror estaban aquellos que no miraban a nadie más que a él.

— Sin embargo… es perfecto a final de cuentas, ¿no? Tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre. Ni Miyagi ni Usami volverán a hacerte dudar. No volverán a herirte ni a herir a nadie más.

Rodeado de sangre, de fluidos que se pudrían en el suelo; con los restos de sus amigos, con todo el horror que un hombre podía sentir…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasó eso?

— ¿Q-Quien… eres tú?

Sonrió de forma inocente, como cuando lo recibió en la florería.

Como cuando golpeó su cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente.

— Kusama Nowaki.


	4. Romance

_._

* * *

 **04# Romance** _ **  
**_

* * *

Respiró profundamente antes de arreglarse el cabello.

 _Hoy era el día… o más bien, el último._

Veía alrededor alumnos pasar, abrazarse, sacarse fotografías, hacerse promesas de seguir frecuentándose.

 _Hoy era el fin del ciclo escolar, lo que significaba la graduación de los alumnos de tercer año._

Pasarían a la Universidad y muchos caminos se separarían, ya que las instituciones se encontraban en distintos lugares del país, incluso fuera de él.

Ese era el caso de un alumno en especial.

Suspiró.

A pesar de que tuvo un año completo, no se atrevió a dar un paso al frente con él. No en un sentido romántico, porque lo que sí hizo fue forjar una amistad sincera.

Kamijou Hiroki, mejor conocido como "El demonio Kamijou" por su pésimo carácter y poca sociabilidad, se graduaría de la preparatoria ese día para que, mañana en la mañana, viajara a Inglaterra a estudiar en la Universidad de Cambridge.

Hiro-san era una persona increíble.

Volvió a suspirar.

Aun cuando estaba en primer año, también deseaba graduarse aquella fecha para tal vez haber hecho el mismo examen y así irse con él.

Qué idiota, ¿pero qué oportunidad tenía? Si no estaba a su nivel nunca sería digno de Hiro-san.

Tal vez por eso no luchó por romance, en lugar de una amistad. Estaba feliz por al menos haber logado que alguien como Kamijou se sintiera cómodo en su compañía, al grado de llegar a salir a divertirse por las tardes, como estudiantes que eran…

Sin embargo, ese día era el último.

Solamente esa ocasión pediría algo que no haría un amigo.

Se arriesgaba a que Hiro-san nunca volviera a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera por correo electrónico, pero dolería menos tomando en cuenta la distancia. O de eso trataba de convencerse.

Esperó fuera del auditorio donde la ceremonia de graduación terminaba.

Trató de sonreír al escuchar el himno de despedida, repasando en su mente las frases de aliento que ensayó toda la noche anterior, pero más que nada, la petición.

Quería algo pequeño, aunque simbólico: el segundo botón de su saco, el que era más cercano al corazón.

A su vez, quería darle el suyo, porque siendo todavía de primer año, sería un acto que ni en su futura graduación repetiría.

Deseaba ser médico, el mejor pediatra del mundo, así que comprendía que Hiro-san quisiera esforzarse tanto para ser un gran erudito de la literatura inglesa.

Pero era muy triste.

A pesar de que únicamente luchó por su amistad, las muestras de cariño más profundo nunca fueron comprendidas. Quizá porque Hiro-san no las recibió, quizá porque él no expresó adecuadamente la mirada de amor que le dirigía. Llegó a su vez la frustración, y el necio deseo de que el tiempo se detuviera para intentarlo de nuevo.

Ya no lo había.

…

…

Terminó la ceremonia y los alumnos fueron saliendo del sitio. El viento soplaba llevando consigo pétalos de los árboles.

Seguramente Inglaterra era un lugar extraordinario, pero no tendría aquellos pétalos de flores rosas.

Esperaba que Kamijou lo recordara, como a esos árboles.

— Nowaki — escuchó la voz detrás de él e inmediatamente volteó — ¿Qué tanto miras?

— ¡Hiro-san! — ignoró la pregunta para sonreírle feliz — Muchas felicidades por tu graduación.

— U-Uhn, sí, gracias.

— Fuiste el mejor de toda la generación, ¿cierto? ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! Eres realmente sorprendente.

— N-No es para tanto.

— Claro que lo es. Sin duda serás el mejor estudioso de la literatura inglesa.

Observó bien su rostro.

No tenía el ceño fruncido así que sus facciones eran mucho más suaves; su cabello castaño y sus ojos del mismo tono resaltaban con la luz, y su estatura delataba que aún faltaba por crecer. Era mucho más alto que él así que podía mirarlo desde arriba.

Hiro-san era muy lindo.

— Nowaki.

— ¿Sí?

— Que me vaya… no significa que perdamos comunicación. Q-Quiero decir, somos amigos, ¿no? P-Podemos escribirnos si quieres…

— ¡Por supuesto que te escribiré! — dijo muy animado. Kamijou solía decir que se emocionaba como un niño pequeño — Así podré saber cómo te va y cómo es Inglaterra, ¡será como viajar contigo! ¡Como si no nos separáramos…!

Ambos… no pudieron evitar suspirar.

No quería hacerlo sentir mal porque todo era por su bien… pero…

…

Era el momento.

No lo pospondría más, o se arrepentiría para siempre.

Quería saber si con eso… si con eso podía esforzarse por un futuro, lejano aún, en que los dos…

…

— Hiro-san — llamó su atención para que lo mirara — No sé si… sepas sobre cierta tradición…

Vio la confusión en su rostro. Casi quería olvidarse del botón y lanzarse a besarlo.

— Yo… si no tienes ningún problema, quisiera que… m-me regalaras tu segundo botón.

Tal vez enrojeció un poco. Tal vez no, pero quien sí lo hizo fue Kamijou.

Hubo confusión, sorpresa en sus facciones… y al final se quedó el alivio, porque Hiro-san asintió, quitándose el pequeño objeto con cuidado.

Fue muy fácil, como si ya lo hubiera aflojado.

— Toma — dijo extendiendo la mano con el botón — Quizá… sea mucho pedir que lo cuides bien.

Solamente pudo sonreír feliz.

Recibió el objeto, pero tomó otra cosa también.

…

Probablemente no sobrellevó bien la presión del momento, o todo lo contrario.

De pronto lo sujetó con gentileza del rostro y lo beso con suavidad, con la irónica fuerza de que aquello no era un error.

Cerró los ojos permitiendo que sus labios demostraran su interior, sus verdaderos deseos, el dolor y también su esperanza.

Sólo quería un beso.

…

Y para su sorpresa, se sintió correspondido.

Con el temblor, la vergüenza, y con… su amor, Kamijou respondió la presión.

Pudo verlo entonces.

Mañana su amigo se iría por más de cuatro años. Seguramente obtendría la maestría y todos los honores. No podía quedarse entonces atrás, porque se vio junto a él ya siendo adultos en un amplio departamento, con sus objetos mezclados. Hiro-san como investigador, quizá como profesor, y él como residente de la sección pediátrica en un enorme hospital.

Un futuro juntos.

…

…

Al separarse tuvieron que despedirse. Su amigo se iría a empacar, y él no lo detuvo, con la promesa de escribirle en cuanto llegara a su nuevo país.

Sonrió mucho.

Kamijou se llevaba también su segundo botón.


	5. Fantástico

.

* * *

 **05# Fantástico.**

* * *

Una vez vio a un chico tirado en la playa.

Era la época de tifones, así que las pequeñas poblaciones cercanas a la costa se habían deshabitado. Todos se fueron a las montañas, por lo que era muy extraño que alguien estuviera en una zona tan peligrosa.

Era pescador.

No tenía amigos ni familia. Vivía apartado de los pueblos sólo asistiendo para intercambiar algo de pescado que capturaba. No es que fuera palo a pesar de su complicado carácter, sólo era que no soportaba convivir con otras personas.

Pero ese chico…

Fue corriendo tratando de sostener su ancho sombrero para resguardarse de la llovizna que dejó el tifón de la noche anterior.

Se acercó hasta colocarse a su altura, ¿estaba muerto? ¿No logró resguardarse, o lo trajo la tormenta? Era joven, bastante alto y delgado, con los músculos bien definidos; su cabello era de azul ébano y la piel apiñonada.

Acercó su oído al pecho ajeno para tratar de distinguir su latido… ¡Sí! ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Aún vivía! Sería demasiado peligroso dejarlo en ese lugar, ya que los tifones continuarían una semana más.

Tenía cierta fuerza por las redes de peces que jalaba, así que como pudo lo cargó sobre su espalda para ir a su choza. El camino era complicado pero con esfuerzo lo lograría.

Era bosque adentro, sin rastros del tifón salvo la lluvia, por lo que al llegar lo atendió con la esperanza de que no muriera.

Ya lo había dicho, no era mala persona.

…

…

Durante un par de días cuidó desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer.

Tuvo fiebre, y con ironía, su cuerpo se enfriaba rápidamente. Su fogón no se apagó en ningún momento para mantenerlo caliente, y también puso ciertas yerbas para bajar la fiebre que podría ser mortal.

Pero mientras lo atendía, se sentía cada vez más molesto consigo mismo.

Pensaba que… era el joven más inocente y apuesto que había visto.

Perfecto, sólo eso faltaba. De ser un ermitaño malhumorado que se ganó el apodo de "El Demonio Kamijou", ahora le… le p-parecía atractivo un chico moribundo.

Mierda.

Sin embargo, escuchó unos gimoteos, ¡estaba despertando!

— Tranquilo, aún estás débil — dijo ante los ligeros movimientos que hizo — Te dio fiebre pero poco a poco está bajando.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— En mi casa, en el bosque Mitsuhashi.

El chico estaba muy confundido, ¿así que el tifón se lo llevo de su tierra? Era un milagro que estuviera vivo.

Volteó a mirarlo, y el sujeto hizo lo mismo…

…

Se encontró sonrojándose de pronto.

Los ojos azules le recordó el fondo del mar. Un tonto azul que únicamente se comparaba al agua de los días claros, y a la vez, que capturaba el tono oscuro de las noches de tormenta. Había confusión en esa mirada, inocencia, y la calma del mar abierto.

Desvió los ojos para no ser tan obvio, aunque tal vez eso mismo demostró.

— B-Bueno, seguramente tienes hambre, así que aprovechando que despertaste debes comer.

Tenía su olla lista con un guiso de setas, pescado y arroz. Sirvió un plato ante la mirada atenta del contrario.

— Toma — extendió el alimento — Podrás recuperarte y regresar de dónde has venido.

Hubo n silencio en que el otro sonrió, y eso no lo entendió.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó de pronto.

— Ah, sí, soy Kamijou Hiroki.

— Hiroki-san… no, Hiro-san – le extrañó escuchar su nombre así, pero lo permitió porque había respeto en su tono — Puedes decirme Nowaki.

¿Cómo "Tifón"? De alguna manera sonrió también, divertido por eso.

— Muy bien Nowaki, ahora come. Me tomé la libertad de ponerte algo de ropa, porque la que llevabas estaba hecha jirones — omitió que su cuerpo era… b-bueno, hermoso — Pero la puse a secar por si te interesa llevártelas después.

— Hiro-san, ¿puedes decirme qué pasó? — comía con apetito — No recuerdo mucho.

Prosiguió a narrarle lo que pasó a detalle, por si algo le servía. Después Nowaki dijo que provenía de un lugar más allá del mar… y asumió que de una de las islas a leguas de ahí. Regresaría cando se recuperara, por lo que las semanas que siguieron preparó una balsa para él.

No obstante, esos días también ellos se conocieron un poco más. Ninguno preguntaba detalles de la familia, sino pequeños sobre los hábitos y las personalidades.

Nowaki era muy tranquilo pero curioso, siempre sonriente e inteligente.

Se sentiría un poco solo cando se marchara.

…

…

Y ese día finalmente llegó.

La balsa ya estaba en la playa con provisiones y agua.

— Bien, Nowaki, te deseo suerte — sonrió un poco — Espero que no vuelva a sucederte lo mismo en la próxima época de tifones.

— Hiro-san, has hecho tanto por mí, ¡quisiera compensarlo de alguna manera!

— No tienes que hacerlo.

— No, Hiro-san, de verdad quiero hacer algo por ti.

Iba a responder pero… se quedó sin habla…

Atrás, del mar… venía una ola… ¡una ola gigantesca! ¡El cielo se iba oscureciendo y se aproximaba a una gran velocidad!

Morirían si se quedaban.

— ¡Nowaki, corre! ¡Corre ahora!

Estaba aterrado. Era la ola más inmensa que jamás presenció. A-Aún si corrían quizá no lo lograrían, ¡pero había que intentarlo!

Trató de correr… pero Nowaki… Nowaki lo abrazó contra sí.

Había tanta calma en el gesto que su pánico se disparó.

Intentó zafarse, empero el abrazo era increíblemente fuerte.

— ¡No! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Vamos a morir! — la ola estaba sobre ellos. Sentía la pesada brisa y el asfixiante aroma de sal — ¡Noooo!

— Tranquilo Hiro-san — susurró a su oído con una dulzura inimaginable — Cierra los ojos.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el rugido de la ola llenada todo. Sintió la falta de aire, el agua sin fin, lo pesado de su cuerpo, pero sobre todo, el abrazo fuerte que lo sostenía.

Fue todo antes de perder la consciencia.

…

…

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo que poco a poco despertó.

Dolía su cabeza, aunque era un alivio sentirse seco… ¿qué pasó? Las imágenes acudían a su mente, repentinas y confusas.

Fue cuando recordó esa ola y a… Nowaki…

— ¡Nowaki! — de pronto se despertó y se sentó de un movimiento. Notó entonces que no estaba solo.

Lo veían curiosamente… unas personas. Estaban vestidos con telas finas pero de estilo sencillo.

Retrocedieron asustados por su comportamiento y temblaban ligeramente.

Se hallaba en n… cuarto sumamente lujoso, en una cama sabe y amplia; traía una ropa de dormir blanca de seda auténtica… ¿Dónde estaba?

— Ah, Hiro-san, ya recuperaste la consciencia.

— ¡Nowaki! ¡Nowaki, ¿estás bien?!

Se detuvo a mirarlo…

Traía un traje imperial en tono blanco, cubierto por una bata de distintos azules con bordados en oro y plata que simulaban olas. Estaba con el cabello naturalmente desarreglado, con la piel limpia y con un porte…

Los sirvientes se inclinaron hasta el piso en su presencia… ¿qué rayos…?

— ¡N-Nowaki! ¿Qué diablos está pasando? — no entendía nada y se sentía abrumado — ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¿Quién eres realmente?

— Estás en el Ryūgū-jō — ¿q-que? — Yo soy Ryūjin. También los humanos me conocen por Owatatsumi.

E-El… palacio construido bajo el mar por colares rojos y blancos… el q-que controlaba el poder del océano… el Dios Dragón del Mar.

…

Le tembló el labio sin creerlo, pero esos ojos… los ojos en que veía el mar…

— Disculpa por no decirte quién era desde el principio. No sabía si confiar en un humano — acarició su rostro — Hiro-san, puedes seguir llamándome Nowaki. Ahora eres mi invitado por el tiempo que quieras, ¿no dije que quería agradecerte tu amabilidad?

No dijo nada… esto era demasiado… él, n simple pescador, en la morada del Dios Dragón…

— Mis sirvientes estarán a tu completa disposición — los mencionados se inclinaron frente a él — Puedes caminar por donde quieras y hacer lo que gustes, pero quisiera que pasáramos juntos el mayor tiempo posible — y sonrió… sonrió tan amable que… — Hiro-san, eres muy lindo.

— ¡NO ME MIRES DESDE ARRIBA! — entró en graciosa histeria arrojándole almohadas. Nowaki lo veía normal aunque sus sirvientes estaban al borde del infarto — ¡Eres muy alto! ¡¿Cuánto mides?!

— Como humano, 1.83 m.

— ¡ME MOLESTA!

Se quedó en el palacio como invitado, ahí donde un día representaba un siglo entre los hombres.

No pasó mucho para que la boda real de Ryūjin con el pescador sucediera.

Un palacio tranquilo se llenó de un amor más grande cuando la unión de ambos culminó con el nacimiento de la pequeña princesa, una hermosa niña de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Se volvió la alegría del palacio llevando el nombre de Otohime.

Ahí permanecieron bajo el mar, el pescador y el dragón.


End file.
